In Defense of Ziva
by thebigianthead
Summary: Lots of hate messages so I added a 2nd chapter which is a revision of the 1st chapter. Found out Tony was feeling hurt in addition to being angry after finding out Ziva had been with someone else in Israel. Since I haven't seen the last two NCIS episodes, both my chapters are still probably AU. I appreciate all feedback.
1. Chapter 1

In Defense of Ziva

Summary: I haven't seen the episode where it comes out that Ziva slept with someone while she was in Israel. Not sure if it was "Revenge" or "Double Blind" because I have't seen either one. I've read a few summaries and skimmed a few stories and have only seen "Poor Tony" and "Ziva was wrong" and because of that and because I'm not a big DiNozzo fan, I wrote this short, whatever it is, in defense of Ziva.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing NCIS and am only borrowing Ziva and Tony for about a minute.

* * *

Sure Ziva felt a little guilty, but not that much. Why should she?

Leveling her gaze at Tony, she told him the truth. Her truth.

"When I went to Israel for my father's funeral, we were not exclusive."

Tony glared, but kept his mouth shut. He knew she was right. Didn't mean he had to like it.

"I did not know what we had. I do not know what we have now."

Teeth clenched, Tony looked like his jaw should hurt.

"In Berlin, we... got closer, but Tony, I still do not know what... this is."

This. What this is? A budding romance? A hot fling? Did he know?

"You should have told me," he demanded angrily.

"What?" She couldn't believe he was telling her that. "Are you telling me you have not slept with anyone since I went to Israel?"

Tony's eyes revealed he had. The man had dry spells, but he sought female companionship when he could. The difference was that his exploits didn't usually come out during investigations.

"We shall talk, later, after you have had time to reconsider your opinion of me."

Ziva walked away and Tony didn't go after her.

The End

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1 revised

Wow, 13 hate messages so far. I said it was AU. I said I hadn't seen the episodes. Now, I've read the reviews and the messages and have added this chapter. It's a revision of the first chapter. Not much, just a little. Perhaps as I learn more, I will write a second revision. :)

* * *

Sure Ziva felt a little guilty, but not that much. Why should she? Tony told her she was not alone, Gibbs and Vance had said it too. When she was alone in Israel, her heart, broken with grief, she had sought comfort. Had Tony expected his words to somehow bind her to him? He hadn't even gone with her and he could have. Maybe the truth was that she hadn't even thought about him when she was there. And since they were not a couple, or even a future couple at that point, what did it really matter? Yeah yeah, Tony acted hurt, but she also believed he was jealous and with jealousy comes anger.

Leveling her gaze at Tony, she told him the truth. Her truth.

"When I went to Israel for my father's funeral, we were not exclusive."

Tony glared, but kept his mouth shut. He knew she was right. Didn't mean he had to like it. What he didn't understand was why she needed anyone else when she'd known he was waiting for her.

"I did not know what we had. I do not know what we have now."

Teeth clenched, Tony looked like his jaw should hurt.

"In Berlin, we... got closer, but Tony, I still do not know what... this is."

This. What this is? A budding romance? A hot fling? Did he know?

Still hurt, he demanded, "You should have told me," thinking somehow that made a difference.

"What?" She couldn't believe he was telling her that. "Are you telling me you have not slept with anyone since I went to Israel?"

Tony's eyes revealed he had. The man had dry spells, but he sought female companionship when and where he could. He'd had sex.. for... sex. She'd had sex in Israel because she was lonely. Did it matter why they had each sought out another a warm body?

"We shall talk, later, after you have had time to reconsider your opinion of me."

Ziva walked away and Tony didn't go after her.

The End

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
